erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Traitor City
Traitor city '''is located in world 34 and is strictly hidden from outsiders by the magicians. The official use of the city is to hide the non-demon families of demons who's joined the TEP. In practise it's a pot-pourri of soldiers, warriors, civilians and various. The city is today the most well-hidden metropolis in history. Geography Traitor City is (most likely) located in a mediteranean area, though it is not not within view of any sea. There is a small stripe of woodland between the city and the cliffs where most of the demons without human family live. Immediatelly outside the city is a field marked off for training. The sessions, even private mock fights, are usually supervised and fights are normally cancelled at sunset for security and health reasons. History It started with twelve demons and a suggestion - and then it grew. Foundation The Free Town for Traitor Demons (Traitor City or TC), was built as an endnote to the Angel War. In the war it became noticeable how useful contracted demons would be, and Eileen pointed out that there were hundreds if not thousands of traitors hiding from their clans. The rough idea was that TC would be a safe place where the families of traitors could live hidden in safety while the enlisted demons fought for them. The habitat was initially built by magicians, demon hunters and the demons that had partaken in the war. It grew into a town, and kept growing. And growing. It's still growing, but now it's called a city. Dubbed the "Peaceful Politics Practice" as an allusion to the peaceful and the aggressive kind of demon politics, many demons are enlisted by tempting them with free (and safe) housing for their families in exchange for their services. Mass-immigration One leading factor to the high population number in the city is the enlistment Amrafel, who for a very long time has busied himself by smuggling traitors hither and yon to keep them safe - in exchange for valuables. After his reluctant enlistment he has been redirecting all or most of his clients to TC and the TEP. As he had hundreds of clients in hiding this saved the demon hunters a great deal of work as they were practically served the addresses of a small battalion with no effort from their side. Known inhabitants This list consists of people who are considered "belonging" to TC - usually through the TEP. Houses are only offered to demons with non-demon family members (humans, normally). Demons who doesn't have such family members usually sleep either in secluded nooks and crannies or just outside the city. At any rate, they usually don't stay long enough between missions to need a home. *Ada *Amika *Amrafel (only formally, as he only ever visited the town 2-3 times at the most) *Dan *Elias Hawkens *Isaac Hawkens *Israel Hawkens *Joanna Hawkens *Josiah Hawkens *Kedar *Keiko *Khepri *Khufu *Kristina Kunia Ground *Lemek *Mercy Hawkens *Metushael *Mikoro *Mildred Hawkens *Sachi *Sansy *Susanna Hawkens *Tobias Hawkens Known visitors and short-time population This list mainly consists of demon hunters who has used the lodgings and ISM personnel that's been periodically stationed in TC as part of the working force. *Elean *Minnie Places of notice There is supposedly an exchange office where travellers can trade foreign currencies and goods for the coins that are used in Erifort. However, most people seem to tend to these exchanges among aquintances and on the marketplace and the exchange office is therefor widely unknown. There is also at least one pharmacy, but since the demons don't need one and the demon hunters usually turn to their own healers it's hardly noticable. Bureaucratic Centre One of the three main buildings of ISM. Very hectic place. The cave Mikoro, Lemek, Sachi and Kedar lives in The cave contains an assortment of weapons the family has picked up but can't be bothered to carry around at all times and makeshift toys to keep Sachi and Kedar occupied. On one wall a large feather has been attached as a memory of one of Sachi and Kedar's more feisty fights. There are a few rags and blankets on the floor, as well as a few furs. A large, mostly unused shield occasionally serves as a makeshift mirror. Some items are procured in a heavy trunk half hidden in a shadowy corner. Infirmary Hard to miss, it's the only four-storey building in the "city" and easily towers over the rest. The interior is described as "nice, but inevitably impersonal". ISM commune houses The ISM commune houses are two (relatively) large stone buildings that room several magicians, healers and other ISM employees. The attic space has been appointed as storage space for various non-reactive experiments and part of the expansive basement space is set aside for more labile works. Like most buildings inhabiting magicians they have vast underground space. In these houses the library is surprisingly not the largest room. The largest room is instead the Chrystal Hall. Aforementioned hall is filled to the brim with magically affected minerals, mirrors and other channeling material. Marketplace The marketplace is located roughly in the center of the city. Goods from many different worlds can be bought here (most prominently foodstuffs, items of clothing and jewellry) and there is a scene for organised entertainment, such as practice fights between demonhunters. Njuhoum Road The first street of Traitor City. There's a café here, but not much else of interest. Pizzeria The pizzeria is one of the examples of historical diversity that comes with having inhabitants from different worlds that have reached different stages of modernisation. It is videly theorized that Khepri is directly responsible for the pizzeria, as he is undoubtly one of the most enthusiastic characters when it comes to fastfood. That, and he lives in a small room above the restaurant. The stairs to the upper floor is hidden behind a door. Khepri is definitelly responsible for the jukebox. While he is unwilling to disclose where and how he obtained it, he will proudly proclaim that it has a "great selection" with music mostly from the 70s, 80s and 90s. You don't have to pay for it to play, but it is apparently a bit roughed. The trick is to enter the code for the desired song, hit it, kick it and then hit it again (according to Khepri). The building came into existence relatively early. As soon as enough people familiar with fastfood had moved in the project started. A few years later the restaurant had mutanted to the point where the items on the meny could be traced to several very different worlds. Because of the limitations in available foodstuffs and equipment, some recipies have been quite heavily altered. (for some reason, tomatoes are either unavailable or overpriced - most sauces are instead a funny shade of green) The Soldiers' Lodgings The main road in the city went right by the ISM commune houses – with the soldiers’ lodgings on the other side of the road, to both parties dismay. Especially when beer was involved. The Bureaucratic Centre was directly to the right of the commune houses; further away were the library and the storage. Even if the two buildings where facing each other and only separated by the main street, the inside of the bureaucracy building and the soldiers’ lodgings gave completely different impressions. Where the first was squeaky clean, bustling with know-it-all and well lit by glowing orbs, the lodgings where like bedrooms tend to be in general when inhabited by people who have more important things to care about than folding their underwear. After a small hall you’d reach a large room with a row of rough beds – many of them occupied with tired soldiers or warriors. The space between the beds was filled with clothes, armour and equipment in general. On the opposite wall were doors leading elsewhere and in the far end of the room was a stairway leading up to the loft. The light was constantly dimmed, even in midday, to make it easier to catch a few hours of sleep after a night shift. See also *Anno Proditio *Bubble (story) *Demon traitors *Interworldly Society of Magicians (ISM) *Khepri (plot) *Mikoro plotline *Traitor Enrolment Program External links *Bigger On The Inside The marketplace, due to a spell that has gone out of control. *Boom Town *Fantasy Kitchen Sink Not quite as bad as RCS. Justified in that people are imported from a vast array of worlds. *Hidden Elf Village Hidden '''demon village, but close enough. *Hub City A hidden hub city, of all things. However, one could argue that the demon hunters aren't awfully worried about what would happen if some demons lost their hideaway place. Besides, with the current population it wouldn't have any major problems defending itself against anything short of the whole of Ashigori with all its supporters to boost. *Medieval European Fantasy Well... yeah. The author is European then Europe seems like a good place to start, as it is less likely that someone get offended that way. *Merchant City It's growing into this, at least in the marketplace (which almost have its own plane of existence from all the condensed magic) *Monster Town While run by humans, the town is very densely populated with demons and mix-breeds. *Run Away Hide Away Category:World 34 Category:Places Category:Habitats Category:All Pages Category:Needs a picture